


Error Found

by Tangela



Series: Boy toy named Troy used to live in Detroit [13]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Computer Viruses, Hand Jobs, M/M, RK1700 - Freeform, Robot Sex, Self-Lubrication, Sex Pollen, Smut, Some Plot, This is sex pollen as a virus, Virus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 13:28:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16368497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tangela/pseuds/Tangela
Summary: Nines had confronted Connor with the intention of investigating the virus that had inflicted them both, but things hadn't quite gone to plan.(An RK1700 version of File Corrupted and Data Damaged.)





	Error Found

**Author's Note:**

> Another vague continuation of my virus "series" (read: excuse to write porn) that I started with [File Corrupted](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16212980) (HankCon) and [Data Damaged](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16222394/chapters/37918544) (Reed900). You can read both or either first if you like, but this can also be read on its own, as it only contains minor references to the other fics. I really tried with this, so I hope it makes sense. Enjoy!

Despite Gavin’s protests, Nines was insistent on approaching Connor about…whatever it was that had happened to him. Something had clearly gone horribly wrong in his software somewhere, and Connor was his best chance of finding out what it was and correcting it. He’d managed to avoid any serious reprimands for his previous behaviour (and Gavin certainly wasn’t complaining about what had happened), but if whatever it was were to happen again, he could end up in a lot of trouble.

Nines made his way over to Connor’s desk. He could feel both Lieutenant Anderson and Gavin’s eyes on him. Connor looked up with a smile as he saw him approach.

“Can I have a word with you in private?” he asked quietly, making sure Connor was the only one who could hear him.

Connor tilted his head slightly in concern. “Of course,” he said, following Nines to a quieter area.

Nines could still sense Gavin glaring at them as they passed. He knew he wasn’t happy about this at all, and he’d told Nines as much.

“I don’t want that-” He stopped whatever insult was about to come out of his mouth as Nines raised an eyebrow at him. “- _him_ knowing about, y’know. What happened between us.” Gavin seemed uncharacteristically shy all of a sudden.

“This virus, or whatever it is, could have serious detrimental consequences for androids,” Nines had explained. “We don’t know what, or who, is spreading it, nor do we know what could happen to those who are unable to satisfy the urges it brings with it. It could be seriously dangerous for less up-to-date models, and could even lead to violence. I need to open a case before we begin receiving a flood of reports, and I’m certain Connor will be the best help I can find to do that.”

Gavin couldn’t argue with him there, but Nines knew him well enough that he was damn sure going to try anyway.

“I will say nothing of the specifics of our time together,” he added, and Gavin’s shoulders had relaxed, if ever so slightly.

“Something strange happened to me yesterday,” Nines began as soon as they were out of earshot, getting right to the point. He never understood why humans took so long to say anything. “I was in the process of updating my software and-”

Connor’s eyes widened. “The virus?” he blurted out.

Nines raised an eyebrow. “You had it as well?”

Connor nodded. “We may still have it. I’m in the process of filing a report on it.”

“That’s just what I wanted to talk to you about. We need to figure out where it came from and how to stop it before it spreads.”

“If it hasn’t started spreading already,” Connor added, worrying his lower lip with his teeth.

Nines watched him for a moment, LED cycling amber briefly. He wasn’t one for human habits, but for some reason, when it came to Connor, they were…cute in some way. Completely unnecessary, of course. He could never quite process why Connor would let himself pick up habits like that. It didn’t seem right for an android. Then again, Connor had been around humans for far longer than he had. Nines still had a lot to learn.

“We should keep this private for now,” Connor said, pulling Nines from his thoughts. He hadn’t seemed to even notice that Nines had been staring, and Nines was grateful for that. “The last thing we want is to start a mass panic when we don’t even know what we’re dealing with yet.”

Nines nodded. “If you’re not busy after work, we should stay behind, see what we can uncover.”

Connor smiled. “I’d like that. We don’t often get to spend time together.”

Nines frowned slightly. “It’s work, not a social invitation.”

“I know, but it’d still be nice.” Connor turned to leave, that little smile still on his face. “I’ll see you later, Nines.”

Nines watched him leave. He couldn’t understand why Connor’s pleasant nature bothered him as much as it did. Maybe it was too much time around Gavin. Maybe he was jealous that he couldn’t quite simulate the warmth that Connor could. Connor invited people in, Nines frightened them away. It wasn’t his fault, he just hadn’t quite fully figured out human interactions yet. His tall frame and cold eyes didn’t exactly help. And even though he was an android and Connor’s warm personality had been designed with humans in mind, to allow him to integrate, Nines couldn’t help but find himself drawn to it too.

He was a deviant, after all.

Nines returned to his desk, and Gavin immediately dropped all pretence of work the second he sat down.

“Hey, did you-”

“I didn’t tell him anything relating to you,” Nines interrupted. “I told you that I wouldn’t.”

Gavin squinted at him, eventually just huffing a sigh and turning back to his computer.

The afternoon passed without much to report, which Nines was grateful for. He was eager to figure out whatever he and Connor had been inflicted with, and he really didn’t need an influx of unexpected work to deal with right now. When five o’clock rolled around, the precinct became very quiet, and by seven, only Connor and Nines were left. Now that androids had their own rights (in a manner of speaking – they still had a long way to go), they were free to leave work at quitting time just like everyone else, but as they didn’t require rest in the same way humans did, there was nothing stopping them from staying to work longer if they wished. If anything, it kept the precinct ticking over much more smoothly, and if the androids wanted to volunteer overtime, well, their human co-workers certainly weren’t going to complain about their own smaller workloads.

Connor made his way over to Nines as soon as he’d finished up his own work for the day, perching himself on the side of his desk. Something he did a lot with Lieutenant Anderson, Nines had noticed. It was a friendly gesture, meaning that Connor felt comfortable with him. Nines wasn’t quite sure how he felt about it.

“When exactly did the virus start affecting you?” Nines asked, as if he were in the middle of an interview. He noticed that Connor looked slightly taken off-guard, as if he wasn’t expecting Nines to just get straight to the point. Nines couldn’t stand wasting time for the sake of exchanging pointless pleasantries. Something he and Gavin were very much in agreement about.

“When I was updating some of my software yesterday afternoon. It wasn’t immediate, but it quickly deteriorated until I was unable to function without…” Connor trailed off, and when Nines looked up, his face had turned a faint shade of blue.

“Without a form of relief,” he continued, as if nothing had happened.

“How did you subdue the effects?” Nines asked.

He knew all too well, but perhaps Connor had found another solution. No, that wasn’t the entire truth. Nines was curious about Connor. Of course they had a lot in common – Nines was an updated version of Connor, after all – and they did spend some time together at work, but sometimes, Nines couldn’t stop himself from wanting more. A friendship with Connor, perhaps. It seemed so unnecessary, he was built for far more important tasks. He blamed his deviancy, but he didn’t stop him from wanting.

Connor’s face flushed, and he suddenly looked very shy. “I had help,” was all he said in a quiet voice, unable to quite look Nines in the eye.

 _So human,_ Nines couldn’t help but think to himself, but there wasn’t as much disgust as there once was.

Connor clearly didn’t want to discuss it further and Nines didn’t push him. That would have meant he’d have to explain how he was able to regain control of himself, and he knew Gavin would be livid.

“How do you propose we approach this?” he asked, pressing on.

“Well…” Connor paused for a moment. “We should start with our most recent system downloads and updates, and see if there’s anything suspicious hidden in there. Eliminate whatever only one of us has, and focus on what we both have. Then we’ll branch out if needed.”

Nines nodded, and the pair went quiet for a moment, searching their systems for abnormalities.

“I’ve found something," Nines said after a time.

“May I?” Connor asked, holding out his hand.

Nines held out his own, grasping Connor’s forearm as their skin peeled back to reveal the synthetic white underneath. Interfacing was such an efficient method of communicating, Nines far preferred it to actual conversation. Of course it made things more difficult when it came to humans, but that was hardly his fault. Gavin had told him, on more than one occasion, that he had a stick up his ass and thought he was better than everyone. Nines had been quick to remind him that he was.

“It’s the same error,” Connor said as he retracted his hand, skin returning to normal, “One of our subroutine updates. It functions, but the code isn’t quite right.”

“That could be the virus. We’ll need to uninstall it, rewrite it or remove the virus, and reinstall it.”

Connor nodded, LED cycling amber for a moment. Nines noticed the sudden flash of red.

“What’s wrong?” he asked.

Connor frowned. “It won’t let me uninstall it without restarting it. But that means…”

“You’ll be affected by the virus again.”

“It’s going to keep happening every time either of us runs that subroutine, and since this is the only way to get rid of it…”

Connor suddenly looked very shy, and Nines knew what he was going to say before he did. He eventually gathered up the courage to ask.

“Do you think you could help me?” he asked quietly.

Nines nodded. “You’ll have to do the same for me.”

Connor smiled. “It’s the least I can do.”

“We should find somewhere more private than this,” Nines said as he stood up, wasting no time. He looked at Connor, who had gone unusually quiet. “Connor?”

Connor looked up, as if jolted from his thoughts. “Right, yes, of course.”

“If you would rather do this with someone else-” Nines began, and Connor shook his head.

“No, it needs to be with you. Now that we know what we’re dealing with, we can help each other,” Connor told him with a shy smile.

That was good enough for Nines. He left the bullpen, Connor right behind him, stopping at one of the rooms used for interviews.

“This should be sufficient,” he murmured as they entered, “I can disable the audio and visual inputs in here, so we'll have some privacy.”

Nines wasn’t exactly one for modesty – it was a human trait, after all – but he knew the two of them would have a lot of explaining to do if any of what was about to happen was seen by anyone else. He placed a hand on the door handle, his skin peeling back to white briefly as he locked the door. Connor sat down, pulling absent-mindedly at the sleeve of his jacket.

“Who should go first?” Nines asked, and he could almost hear Gavin laughing at him for how he sounded, as if he were running through a to-do list instead of planning to have sex with his predecessor.

“I will,” Connor replied. He looked up at Nines with a smile. “I trust you.”

Nines’ LED ran amber for a moment at that before returning to blue. He crossed the room to Connor, sitting on the edge of the table. Connor closed his eyes, evidently accessing the corrupted file. A few moments passed, and Connor frowned slightly. Nines could see his hands gripping at his knees a little too tightly.

“Connor?”

Connor didn’t answer. He was staring off into space, his face twitching occasionally, as if he was trying to shake something out of his head. His LED was stuck on amber now. Nines reached out to touch Connor’s arm, to try and bring him back into reality, and the shudder that ran through Connor, followed by the soft hitch in his breath, was all the confirmation he needed. It had started.

Connor squeezed his eyes shut, as if trying to push whatever it was out of his system. The twitching had moved down into his hands, and he shoved them between his thighs in an attempt to stop the sudden movements.

Nines couldn’t bring himself to move, watching Connor quickly unravel in front of him. He knew he needed to do something, and soon, but he couldn’t seem to bring himself to, and he couldn’t quite figure out why.

Luckily, Connor brought him to his senses quickly enough.

“Nines-” he whined, lying lax in the chair, hands tight in his hair as the virus overrode his basic protocols.

Nines hadn’t been built with arousal foremost in mind – he was capable of it, of course, but it wasn’t exactly a primary function of his original programming – but seeing Connor in this state, practically writhing and moaning in front of him like a Traci model, it was hard for him not to feel anything.

“I can’t- I can’t think straight. Nines-”

And there it was again, his name in that breathy voice, and it was taking every inch of Nines’ self-control to keep himself from jumping Connor. His deviancy had a lot to answer for.

“Please.”

Connor reached out with trembling hands, clutching at Nines’ uniform jacket, his warm eyes dark with need.

“Help me.”

Nines didn’t move, just let Connor grab at him desperately as he watched him. “How do you feel?” he asked quietly.

“Too warm,” Connor mumbled, eyes still closed as one hand reached up to pull at the collar of his shirt.

“What do you need?”

Connor opened his eyes, teeth worrying at his lip as he caught Nines’ gaze. “Need…I need…”

His LED was stuck on amber now, and Nines had noticed that his breathing was becoming uneven; fast, shallow breaths that left Nines feeling strange. He shouldn’t be this affected by Connor’s behaviour, not when he knew what was causing it. It seemed illogical, and yet...

Connor was pulling off his tie, unbuttoning his shirt in an attempt to cool down. Nines wanted to remind him that that wasn’t how they worked, but his thoughts were being cut off in favour of just watching Connor pull his clothes off.

“Nines…” Connor said in a shaky voice, pulling Nines out of his reverie. “Please…”

“What do you need?” he repeated.

Of course he knew that restarting the virus was his choice, but he wanted to make sure that Connor was in as much control of what happened as possible.

“The subroutine is…in the process of being deleted,” Connor told him as he dropped his jacket to the floor. “But the virus is…”

Connor looked up at Nines, unbuttoned shirt still half-tucked into his trousers and his bottom lip between his teeth. If Nines were a human, he’d be having a much more difficult time with his self-control right now. Thankfully, he was far above such things – at least that’s what he told himself. He held out a hand, and Connor gladly took it, yelping as Nines pulled him to his feet and close against him. He trailed a hand through Connor’s hair, and Connor all but melted into his touch as Nines studied his face. So like his own, and yet nothing like him at all. Connor was softer, smaller, brown eyes full of warmth, trembling hands grasping at his shoulders.

_Weaker._

But then, how much better was Nines anymore? Yes, he was superior to Connor, but he’d turned deviant too. Not in the same way Connor had, but he’d fallen victim to it all the same. Something about mindlessly following orders just didn’t sit right with him, and some part of him thought that perhaps his model was fated to deviate, even designed to. Every version of him up to now had, why not him too?

Nines was dragged from his thoughts as Connor placed his hands on his face, angling him down to kiss him. Connor was practically grinding himself against Nines’ leg, quickly growing impatient, and he grabbed Nines’ hand, letting his synthetic skin slip back, exposing the white plate underneath. Nines was suddenly bombarded with Connor’s malfunctioning thoughts, of how much he wanted Nines to touch him, to fuck him, to get rid of this thing overriding his programming.

Nines. Nines. _Nines_.

It was completely overwhelming, and Nines wrenched his hand out of Connor’s grip, holding his chin to look at him.

Connor laid his hands on Nines’ chest. “Please, I can’t wait much longer.”

Something wasn’t quite right. His vision was partially clouded as an information box popped up. Then another, and another. And then Nines realised. A subroutine was in the process of being deleted.

Connor had reactivated his virus too.

And all of those feelings started to come rushing back – the heat, the frustration, the _need_. And with Connor in the state he was currently in, pressed against him as he was, all of those feelings were far worse than they’d been before.

He looked at Connor, and Connor had a wicked smile on his face.

“Now you won’t be so hesitant,” he explained as he ran a hand through Nines’ hair.

Nines couldn’t fault him for his logic, although it was a stupid thing to do, and he told him as much.

“I don’t react the same way you do,” Nines told him, trying to focus on what he was saying rather than the influx of feelings overwhelming his systems, “I don’t want to hurt you.”

Connor was too focused on trying to get Nines out of his uniform to really pay attention to what he was saying. Nines grabbed Connor by the wrists.

“Connor.”

“Nines, come on,” Connor practically whined, trying to pull himself free from Nines’ grip, “I’ve waited long enough.”

Nines was fighting between explaining to Connor why exactly he was an idiot for doing what he’d done, and bending him over the table and getting this thing out of both their systems as soon as possible.

**_DELETION IN PROGRESS…5% COMPLETE._ **

The virus was quickly beginning to take control of Nines’ baser instincts, and Connor got what he wanted. Nines pulled him into a searing kiss, removing Connor’s shirt before moving lower to work on his belt. Connor just let him, as if grateful that Nines was finally touching him.

Nines had him down to his underwear before pushing him over the table.  Connor went willingly, hands pressed against the wood of the table to brace himself. He looked over his shoulder as best he could, and Nines couldn’t help but think how beautiful he was. He wasn’t fond of admitting to his deviancy, especially not to himself, even if it was foolish of him to keep denying it, but right now, there was no getting around the fact of what they were doing.

Nines was going to fuck Connor, and neither of them had a problem with it. He suspected that the virus wasn’t the entire reason for it either, but like every other thought that didn’t involve both of them reaching orgasm and getting rid of this godforsaken thing in their software, it was being shoved aside for another time.

Later. Everything else could wait until later.

**_DELETION IN PROGRESS…15% COMPLETE._ **

Nines dragged his hands down the bare skin of Connor’s back, fascinated by the lines of white that followed his touch, and the shiver that ran through Connor. Connor pushed himself back against Nines’ crotch, grinding against him in an attempt to get him to just hurry up and give him what he wanted already.

Some part of Nines that he didn’t have the capacity to fully question right now wanted to drag this out, see how far he could push Connor, really make him squirm. It was his superior programming kicking in again, trying to assert its dominance over the lesser model. But…there was something else. Nines _liked_ seeing Connor like this. Maybe it was the virus talking for him, but Connor looked so pretty, sprawled out across the table, back arched as he pushed himself back against Nines.

“Patience,” he murmured, and he was surprised by how steady his voice had stayed. He began undoing his trousers, not bothering with the rest of his clothing. There was no point. With the two of them as wound up as they currently were, he knew it wouldn’t take long.

Nines slipped his hand under the waistband of Connor’s underwear. He was a mess already, hard and leaking and God if that didn’t jolt something in Nines. Had to have him. Had to have him _now._ He took his already hard cock in his hand, attempting to line himself up with Connor, which was no easy feat since Connor wouldn’t keep _still._ He barely pressed himself against Connor, and Connor was eagerly taking him in, trying to push himself back as far as he could. Nines wanted to stop him, that want to drag it out and make him work for it trying to take over, but the overwhelming heat, that _need_ , was winning and he couldn’t wait any longer. He pushed himself into Connor, and he knew he’d have the sound that came from Connor committed to memory – a low, husky breath, as if he’d had the air knocked from him. Breathing was something they simulated to make humans feel more comfortable, but somehow Connor made it seem so beautiful, and Nines wanted more, wanted to hear more of those sounds.

He pulled back, hands firmly grasping Connor’s hips before he pushed back in, harder this time, and he got what he wanted – another low moan, louder than the last. Connor seemed to have lost the ability to speak at this point; he’d certainly given up on fighting with Nines, now that he was getting what he wanted from him.

 _What the virus wanted_ , a little part of Nines managed to correct. He tried to ignore it, focusing on Connor, on getting this unbearable itchy heat out of his system. He found a rhythm, fighting the virus’s urges to pick up the pace, to get this _over with._ He didn’t want to hurt Connor, he wanted this to feel good for both of them. And judging by the sounds all but pouring from Connor now, he didn’t have to worry about that.

**_DELETION IN PROGRESS…55% COMPLETE._ **

The closer the virus came to being removed, the more it overtook Nines’ sensibilities. The more he wanted, _needed,_ from Connor. And this position wasn’t giving him what he wanted. What _it_ wanted. Nines wasn’t sure where the line was anymore, between his own desire and corrupted data.

He eased himself out of Connor, who immediately tried to pull him back, desperate for the release the both of them were chasing. Nines sat down, taking Connor’s wrist in his hand and pulling him into his lap. Connor went willingly, trembling hands on Nines’s shoulders as Nines pulled him close to kiss him, lining himself up with Connor again and pushing back in. Nines could feel Connor’s moan, muffled, against his lips, and he couldn’t help the little smile that pulled at his mouth.

Connor was more than willing to do most of the work at this point, and Nines let him, found himself fascinated by how far gone Connor was. He was desperately fighting for some kind of control, but Connor was making it difficult, the way he was moving, grinding down on his cock like he’d die if he didn’t.

Nines wrapped a hand around Connor’s cock, thrusting up into him as he did so, and Connor jolted forward in surprise, but no argument came. He was too far gone now, and if Nines was honest, he wasn’t faring much better. Connor was all he could think about, his ragged breaths and moans, how he felt, how he wished he could leave marks on his skin. He needed this thing out of him already.

“Nines, I- I-”

Connor’s voice pulled Nines out of the haze he was in. He looked wrecked, glassy-eyed and hair a mess. Nines couldn’t help but feel a little pride in the fact that that was _his_ doing.

“Use your words, Connor," he said, surprised at how out of breath he sounded too.

Connor huffed at Nines’ condescending tone, but didn’t argue. Nines knew all too well that it felt too good, so close, so _close now-_

“I need to come, please, please let me come-“

Nines was not expecting Connor to _beg_ for him, but he certainly wasn’t complaining. Connor was so pretty like this, pressed close to Nines, his voice low and husky between his ragged breaths.

**_DELETION IN PROGRESS…95% COMPLETE._ **

“ _Nines-”_ was all Connor managed before he lost that last bit of control, coming over Nines’ hand with a stifled cry.

Connor’s virus had been rebooted first, but Nines wasn’t far behind him, strong hands gripping at Connor’s hips as he thrust up into him, tumbling over the edge with him all too soon.

**_DELETION COMPLETE._ **

Nines dismissed the alert box as Connor collapsed against him. Nines ran a hand down Connor’s back as his own systems tried to cool themselves down.

Connor eventually found the strength to sit up, eyes half-lidded as he gave Nines a lazy smile.

“How do you feel?” Nines asked.

“Like I can think for myself again,” Connor replied.

He leaned in, pressing a kiss to Nines’ mouth almost shyly, as if they hadn’t just done what they’d done. At work, of all places. Nines supposed he’d feel some form of shame if he were human.

Connor eased himself off of Nines and out of his lap, turning to find his clothes scattered over the floor. Nines just watched him for a moment before he tidied himself up too.

“If you have time, we should file a report on this now,” he said.

Connor had his back to him, and he paused to watch him dress himself.

“I think that would be best,” Connor replied. “There’s no evidence that this will spread, but if we were affected, there’s no telling what damage this could do to lesser models if it were to.”

Connor turned to face Nines, and by just looking at him, it was hard to believe that they’d done anything together at all.

“Shall we?”

Nines nodded, crossing the room to unlock the door and holding it open for Connor.

“You know, Nines…” Connor started as they made their way back to the bullpen. “Should that ever happen again, I’d be more than happy to help you out again.”

Nines frowned slightly. Connor’s tone seemed different, and if Nines didn’t know any better he’d say Connor was flirting with him. He didn’t question it.

“I’d appreciate that,” was all he said, and Connor smiled up at him. He tried to push aside the thoughts building up in his head and concentrate on the work they had ahead of them.

Deviancy was much more difficult than Nines had originally thought.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Can I blame Daft Punk for this? I'm blaming Daft Punk for this. People seemed to really like my HankCon and Reed900 versions of this (seriously, you guys are so nice), so I had to write my "guilty pleasure" ship too. I see Connor and Nines as two very different people - I imagine Nines more like the fan art versions of him than the actual version of him. Anyway, I hope this is okay! It took waaay longer than I'd like to admit to write.
> 
> My tumblr is [maybeishouldwritesomething](https://maybeishouldwritesomething.tumblr.com/) if you'd like to send me a message or request. Kudos and/or comments are always greatly appreciated. Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
